Homestead
by rika08
Summary: Times are calm on the Dunes of Tatooine. Or so, they once were. Luke and Mara battle an enemy from thier past to save their son. first star wars fic
1. Author's Note

Ok, so this is my first star wars fic, so be nice. second, i didn't stick with the Yuuzhan Vong storyline. This does take place after it, but chewie is still alive as is Anakin, though we are not told of him. Sorry, but i just didn't like that both of them died! Vector Prime saddest book i ever read. DO NOT READ IT!! but that's just my opinion.

so, now that you know my excuse, please be nice when you review.


	2. Setting Suns

The sky over the Tatooine desert was aflame as the suns slowly set over the horizon. High temperatures dropped quickly with gusts of wind and sand. The Dune sea danced in flames and heat. The eye could be lost for hours in such a sight. On the southwest edge of the sea, standing on a ridge of sturdy rocks, stood two figures. One tall, sandy blond hair that blew with the wind. Broad shoulders and head held high. The other, but a small child, no more than two. His flame red hair, similar to his mothers, danced around his head with the wind. He kept his eyes closed, whether form the wind or from weariness.

"Skywalker, you better bring your son in this second before I kill you. And Don't think I won't, this time." his wife called.

Luke smiled. He knelt down next to his son. "Alright, Ben, let's get you to bed."

Ben yawned tiredly. Luke laughed and lifted Ben into his arms. He turned back to their home, which had once been Obi-Wan Kenobi's. The dome roof had been repaired and the hut itself had been increased. They had dug into the canyon walls and managed to create a secure area for Ben to play in protected from the suns.

Mara stood in the doorway, waiting for them. Her arms folded across her chest, intense green eyes focused on Luke. Whether she was angry or not, Mara was certainly beautiful standing there. She wore a tightly wrapped, white top with long sleeves hanging off her slender shoulders. The top revealed her toned midriff. The skirt held to her waist with ease, draped across the sandy ground. Her fiery golden hair was pulled back into three extravagantly layered braids, then hung down her back in beautiful curls. Had Luke not seen her before this day, he could've sworn she was an Angel from Iego.

Her arms dropped to her sides as Luke reached the home front. Mara looked down at the child he carried and smiled. Luke peered down at Ben, fast asleep in his arms. Mara held out her hands to take Ben, but Luke shook his head.

"I'll put him to bed." Luke whispered.

"Alright, but if you wake him-"

"I know, I'm dead." Luke replied. He stifled his laughter, so not to wake Ben as he walked into their home. Ben's room was located below ground level, Next to Luke and Mara's room. Once a large shop, now two small bedrooms. Though Luke and Mara had moved the shop further underground.

Luke entered Ben's bedroom. He stepped over Ben's scattered belongings and reached his small bed. Adjusting his son in his arms, Luke lowered Ben into his bed. He kissed his sons forehead and retreated from the room.

As he journeyed towards the stairs, he heard Mara curse loudly in the shop. He redirected himself and walked into the large shop. It was littered with parts from almost ever ship, speeder, pod, or vessel know to have been created. Since their arrival, Mara had purchased several beaten vessels and started making modifications to them. She had become well-known for her costume vehicles on Tatooine.

Luke entered the shop to find Mara leaning over the cockpit of a dismembered podracer. She held a hydrospanner in her right hand, with her left hand was pulled from the podracer. Mara brought her hand back to the racer and continued her work. Not two seconds later Mara cried out in pain.

"Shavit!" Mara cried. She dropped the hydrospanner and pulled back form the podracer.

"Watch the language, Jade. There is a minor in the house." Luke said.

"Stow it Skywalker." Mara snapped. She turned from the pod and faced Luke.

Luke stepped further into the shop, "What's wrong?"

"The hydrospanner has just told me it's finished." Mara answered. Her hands shook in front of her body.

Luke gently took Mara's hands. The palms of her hands were red and irritated. Her right palm bore a bright red line across it where she had held it. Her left hand was cut from the base of her middle finger across to the edge of her palm under her pinky. Luke tore a strip of his white tunic and wrapped Mara's hand, tying the strip tight enough to control the bleeding. Mara hissed in pain.

"Must mean you shouldn't work so hard." Luke teased.

Mara's green eyes shot up from her hand. "I shouldn't work so hard? This is coming from the Jedi Master who has been known to overwork himself to protect the galaxy?"

"You keep working your tools like this, you're going to end up with more than this next time." Luke said, raising her hands.

Mara pulled her hands from his. "It's just a scratch and a slight burn. Nothing that won't heal in a few days." She walked around Luke and headed out of the shop. Luke sensed Mara's irritation she failed to hide. Luke's footsteps followed behind her, step for step.

"This isn't about malfunctioning tools is it Jade? There's something more bothering you." Luke accused. He moved in front of her, cutting her off. Mara stopped dead, glaring at Luke. "Don't shut me out Mara. Not now, not ever."

Mara sighed. "We've been settled on Tatooine for three years. In those three years, we've only had six padawan's come. I never expected them to stay long, but I at least thought they would stay long enough to know where they were going as a Jedi.

"Not only that, but there has been no contact from the New Republic of any activity. Leia's even permanently resigned from politics. They've resettled on Kashyyk with Chewie. Luke, I don't think we're need anymore in this galaxy. I know how hard it is to accept and I sense you're troubled by it too. But I think it's time we accept it."

Luke knew Mara was right. The New Republic had finally learned to take control and learn from their mistakes. Should there ever be a situation, they would've contacted any of the remaining Jedi. What they were doing now, living a simple life on Tatooine, modifying swoops, podracers, speeders; this wasn't a life they had in mind as Jedi. It certainly wasn't the life Luke expected to live while raising his son. Though he wasn't against a quiet life for Ben.

Luke reached for Mara by the wrist, "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"We finish that last racer, together, and I'll contact Han and Leia tomorrow. And we'll make the preparations." Luke offered.

Mara thought for a moment. "You've got yourself a deal, Skywalker. I'll go into Mos Eisley tomorrow and pick up the tools, and you can contact them. Then we can finish that piece of junk sooner."

Luke kissed the back of Mara's hands. He heard Mara smile. She pulled her hands from his.

"Now then, I'm going to grab several bacta patches. Is that alright?" Mara asked.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Go. I'd hate to be responsible for you scared hands later."

Mara walked around Luke and continued on her way up the stairs to heal her hands. Luke watched her until she had gone from his sight. Luke leaned against the walls and sighed. Though she had a spirit that Luke had fallen in love with, he still enjoyed seeing her move with the grace of a Diathim. It only made him lover Mara more.

_Watch your thoughts, Skywalker. There is a minor in the house. _Mara taunted.

_Stay out of my head, jade._ Luke replied. His smile widened on his face. He pushed himself from the wall and made his way to his room.

--

i own nothing


	3. Parting Ways

The dunes were calm with an occasional breeze that kicked up sand. No life dared move in the silence of the peaceful night. But not ever creature seemed to agree. Nearly thirty kilometers out, sped a modified swoop. A black figure sat atop it, steering towards the Skywalker's.

Laying peacefully in their bed, Luke and Mara slept. Mara lay on her side, Luke's arm snaked around her waist, head laying next to hers. Their chests rose every few minutes. Ben lay as peaceful as his parents in the next room. Sprawled atop his bed. But their peace was short-lived.

Mara shot from her bed gasping. Luke called his lightsaber to his hand. Mara stood from their bed and called her holster. She latched it around her waist and turned to Luke. Her face was written with concern and terror.

"Get Ben and get to the _Shadow_." Luke said.

Mara walked around their bed, walking up to Luke, "What about you?"

"I'll keep them off you for a while." Luke replied.

There wouldn't be any changing Luke's mind. Mara would do the same thing. She nodded and they rushed from their room. Luke turned left and ran up the stairs while Mara turned right towards Ben's room.

Upstairs, he turned on their security consol. The swoop appeared on the screen, still speeding towards their homestead. Within seconds, Luke recognized the swoop as one of Mara's. There was no mistaking her skill. There rider though, was another story. Luke was unsure who it was, but he knew he had encountered them before.

Mara ran into Ben's room and lifted him from the bed. Ben hardly stirred as Mara ran into the shop. She moved swiftly towards the back and activated the secret door to their hanger. The door opened slowly, displaying the _Jade Shadow_ waiting for them. There were several other models of cruisers, including three X-Wing models similar to Luke's though Luke's was already docked in the _Shadow._ Mara ran down the stairs into the hanger and ran for the _Shadow._ The landing ramp was lowered, prepared.

"Artoo!" Mara yelled.

Artoo twittered and appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Get the ship off planet now!" Mara ordered.

Artoo whistled and scurried off to the cockpit. Mara ran into one of the suits and set Ben in the bed. She ran out of the suit and back down the ramp. A consol was settled on the far end of the hanger. Mara activated the hangers doors. Above her, metal doors slid to the side, revealing the blackness of the Tatooine night sky.

"This was all too easy."

Mara spun around. In the doorway for the hanger stood a cloaked figure. In one hand they held Luke's extinguished lightsaber, in the other was an unconscious Luke. He was still breathing, but his head bore a several gash above his right eye. They dropped Luke onto the ground and continued forwards. Their cloak detached from the clasp around their neck. Their body was covered in cybernetic armor. Part of the face was covered as well. A ligthwhip hung on their belt.

Mara's eyes narrowed. She pulled her lightsaber from her holster and readied herself.

"Now now Jade, you don't want to end up worse than your husband." Lumiya taunted.

"Get out." Mara warned.

"Not without the boy." Lumiya replied. She grabbed her lightwhip from her hip. She placed Luke's lightsaber on her hip.

Mara ignited her lightsaber. "You stay the hell away form my son."

"And if I don't?" Lumiya asked. She stepped towards the _Shadow._

Mara stepped with her. Both women starred each other down. Mara stretched out with the force and called Luke's lightsaber to her hands. The green blade ignited in her hand. Lumiya ignited her whip and the battle began. Lumiya's whips winds around Mara's body. Mara brings her light saber up, catching the whip around. Twisting her wrist, the whip wraps more around her saber, bringing her closer to Lumiya. Mara brought Luke's blade into the whip, wrapping it as well.

Mara held the sabers down towards the ground. Lumiya held her whip with two hands. Lumiya glared at Mara. Mara smirked. Her leg kicked up, hitting Lumiya's face. She stumbled backwards, losing her whip. Mara pulled her sabers free and deactivated the whip.

Behind them, the _Shadow _lifted off the ground. Mara risked a glance as the ship rose out of the hanger. Lumiya took the chance to attack. Mara was read. She kept the whip from Lumiya's grasp and swung her lightsaber at her. Lumiya's eyes narrowed at Mara.

"You can't keep this dance up forever, Jade." Lumiya said.

"I don't need to." Mara replied. She spun her body around and force kicked Lumiya again. Her body flew through the air, crashing through several piles of parts and vessels. Mara took the time and deactivated her sabers. She ran to Luke's side and checked him.

"Come farm boy, wake up." Mara said. Her hand touched Luke's head. She reached out and touched him with the force. Seconds later she pulled back as Lumiya attacked.

Mara jumped from Luke's side and met Lumiya midair. Lumiya force pushed Mara back, sending her into several vessels. Mara managed to land atop of one before she hit the next. Lumiya called her whip from Mara. The whip ignited as it reached Limuya's hands. The whips cracked in the air as it shot towards Mara.

Leaping from her position, Mara ignited her lightsaber. Lumiya's whip slashed through the starboard wing. Mara landed on the ground behind the crippled X-Wing. Lumiya ran towards Mara, whip crackling through the air. Mara's blade met the whip. It wrapped around her blade, Lumiya attempted to pull the blade from Mara's hands, but her grip was too strong.

Reaching out with the force, Mara called several cargo canisters and sent them hurling towards Lumiya. Lumiya recoiled her whip and sliced through the canisters with ease. Lumiya turned back to Mara, who repositioned herself.

"You should've been practicing your combat skills instead of sunbathing, Jade." Lumiya taunted. Her wrested flicked out, sending the yellow whip towards Mara.

Mara spun from the whips reach. The sleeves of her nightgown sizzled as the whip sliced through the extra material.

"Are you just going to dance Jade?" Lumiya asked.

Mara ran from the X-Wing as Lumiya charged her. She had to give Luke time to revive and Artoo time to get Ben to safety. Mara skid to a stop as Lumiya cut Mara off. Her whip launched for her. Mara brought her lightsaber up, deflecting the whip. Lumiya released one of her hands, while Mara still held her lightsaber with two. She pulled Luke's saber from Mara's belt and tossed it across the hanger. Lumiya grasped the handle of her whip again and pulled Mara's blade from her grip.

Mara stood unarmed in front of Lumiya. The yellow whip cut through the air at her. Mara rolled out of the way, resulting in the skirt of her night being sliced again. The cut was clear up one side. Her skirt was barely hanging by the waist band. Mara managed to get to her feet as Lumiya struck again.

Lumiya grasped Mara with the force. Mara gasped for air as Lumiya lifted her off the ground. Lumiya walked slowly towards Mara, trying to intimidate her. Mara fought to free herself, but Lumiya's grip was strong.

"You will not stand in my way, Jade." Lumiya threw Mara across the hanger. Mara's collision with the floor echoed through the hanger. Her body rolled until she hot the wall. Mara cried in pain. Lumiya rushed to the other side, calling a consol into the air.

The consol rose and Lumiya slammed it against Mara's body, pinning her to the ground. Lumiya's deactivated whip wrapped around Mara's neck. Lumiya stepped on Mara's chest, the whip in her hands. Her hand ready to activate the whip.

"I warn you Jade." Lumiya said.

Suddenly Lumiya was thrown back, the whip was lost from her grip. Mara pushed the consol off her body and freed her neck. She looked back towards the door, where Luke now stood. His lightsaber activated in his hand. Mara regained her footing and called her lightsaber into her hands.

Lumiya stood. She eyes both Luke and Mara. It was clear she was displeased with her work. Lumiya hurled The dismembered X-Wing through the air, followed by a second one. Mara and Luke caught them, forcing them back at Lumiya. The X-Wing collided together into Lumiya. Screeching across the metal plated floor until it collided with the wall.

Mara pulled her blaster form her holster and fired at the parts. The blast struck the fuel compartment, igniting the fuel. The X-Wings erupted in flames. Mara shot at the other canisters and crafts, setting the hanger aflame.

Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her from the hanger. The fire was spreading through the hanger quickly. They ran through the bottom level of the house, racing the flames that followed them. The flames engulfed the entire floor, sending smoke into the air. Luke and Mara burst from the flaming home coughing. The flames roared menacingly in triumph.

A strong wind blew against their backs, causing the flames to dance. Mara and Luke looked behind them. The _Shadow_ hovered several meters above them. Luke leapt into the air, landing on the lowered platform. Mara leapt after him. Luke stared down at the flaming home. Memories of his ante and uncles farm flooded his mind. He felt himself losing his home again. Mara touched Luke's arm, reminding him he still hand her, and Ben. Luke smiled and took Mara's hand as the walked up the platform.

Artoo rolled from the cockpit towards Luke and Mara, whistling gleefully.

"I thought I told you to get off planet?" Mara asked.

Artoo screeched.

Luke laughed, "No, Threepio's been the one to watch children."

Artoo agreed.

"Plot in a course to Kashyyk, Artoo. You're in charge for a few hours." Mara said.

Artoo whistled and swiveled off towards the cockpit.

"where's Ben?" Luke asked.

Mara heart skipped a beat and she broke into a run. She ran down the corridor to the suit she ahd placed Ben in. Before she entered, she could here the boys cries for her. The door slid open. Ben's head turned. Tears streamed down his frightened face. Mara sighed and smiled sadly at her son. The boy held out his arms for his mother.

Mara bent down and picked up the boy and rocked him. Ben's arms wrapped around her neck tightly. Behind her, Luke reached the suit. He stopped in the doorframe, watching Mara and Ben.

"You're alright, Ben." Mara whispered.

Luke stepped through the doorway and walked to Mara. Ben's head rose from her shoulder and looked at his father. Luke took Ben from Mara's arms and sat down on the bed. Mara sat down beside him. Ben's crying had softened to small whimpers. He nestled his head against his fathers chest.

_She came for him, Luke. She came to take Ben form us._ Mara said.

Luke nodded, _But she didn't. You were constantly in her path. You were protecting him._

Mara leaned against Luke's shoulder. Her hand reached out for Ben's, who had finally drifted back to sleep. Luke wrapped his arm around Mara's shoulder. His finger stroked her arms. They were safe, for now. They had managed to keep their son safe, for now. But just the fact that someone had found them, found their home, and attacked them, left an unsettling feeling in Luke. They may be safe for now, but how much longer could it last?


End file.
